The half blood dilema
by thomasboy1
Summary: its fifteen years after the gaia war, and there is all new demigods. hecate and erebus placed a spell on the gods to take over olympus, now the roman and greek gods are split into different gods, and have called war on each other. i do not own percy jackson and the original characters,only my own. will have original character appearances
1. Chapter 1

The half blood dilemma

The bright light of the morning sun streamed into my cabin, so I turned over and pulled the cover sover my head. I am not a morning kinda guy. But that just met with my half sister Taryn pulling them off.

"Come on sleepy head" she said as she shook me. I ignored her, so she walked over to the fountain in the middle of the room and pointed her finger at the water. She drew a line toward me and the water followed it, until she splashed me in the face. But of course I did not feel it. She should have known that considering she was my half sister, and she was the same way. And everybody knows that the children of Poseidon don't get wet (unless they want to) or feel water temperature. Yeah, I said Poseidon. Like, the Olympian god Poseidon. Yes he exists, as do the rest of them. And yes, I am a demigod. Get over it.

"Maybe if I get Rollanique to shock you…" she started. I jolted up. Rollanique was the daughter f Zeus, so she can really shock you.

" I'm up" I said.

"Good, now lets get going, we're gonna miss breakfast." She said smiling.

"Fine" I grumbled and slumped up. Grabbing a shirt off the dresser I quickly got dressed and headed out the door of my cabin (in camp half blood). Walking over to the mess hall, I grabbed a plate and thought about what I wanted to eat that morning. Imagining my plate full of bacon and pancakes, the food materialized thanks to the magic imbued inside it. It was the same for my goblet. Walking past the brazier, I scraped some of my food in for dad and headed over to the Poseidon table. The rules meant that we had to sit at our tables, so I could not sit with my friends. But with all of us being heads of our cabins, we would see each other as we led activities. And since they added a school to the camp, we had classes together.

"So, what you have on the agenda for today big bro?" Taryn asked.

"Nothing much, only swimming classes to teach. Unfortunately, the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin are scheduled for today as well. I can deal with Athena's children, but they tend to be scared of water since dad and Athena do not like each other. But I really don't like the children of Ares. I prefer peace to war. But, the worst part is dealing with Peter when he comes to drop them off. I like the dude but I hate his ego. One of these days…" Taryn laughed, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes. No one understands my plight.

I finished off the last of my breakfast and walked out of the mess hall. Right before reaching my cabin, I smelled the feint smell of electricity. Looking up, I saw Rollanique above me. She landed in front of me and gave me a quick hug.

" Well if it isn't little miss thunderbolt. We missed you at breakfast." I said smirking at her late arrival. She smiled and spun around twirling her skirt. She started to rise, so I quickly pulled her back down.

"Just going for a morning fly" she replied. I rolled my eyes and continued on to my cabin. A strong breeze pulled me back in front of Rollanique.

"Not so fast kelp head. Ten new campers have arrived and Chiron wants all the cabin heads to be there at the claiming pedestal when they are claimed so that they can welcome potential cabin mates and explain the dynamics of being a demigod child of that parent." She said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and we made our way over to the pedestal.

" As heads of the camp. We officially welcome you to Camp half blood. I trust that all of you have seen the orientation film. Now seeing as my co head here knows much more than I do about Greek mythology, I will defer to him." Rollanique announced to the group of young people in front of us.

" Thank you" I started, " as you all know, you each have a godly parent. When you step on this platform, they will claim you. Then the leader of the cabin of your parent will explain what it means to be, well you. Step forward, state your full name, and step on the pedestal. " I instructed. A set of twin girls stepped up.

" Sirena, and Selina Treasure. " they both said ant stepped up together. A pink glow surrounded them, changing their clothes into beautiful dresses, and a dove appeared over their head.

" hail to the twins of Aphrodite, the goddess of sex, love, and beauty" I said and Deverneka, head of the Aphrodite cabin called them over to explain. They giggled and sat back down.

" Lucy Vine" another girl stepped up, and a tan glow encompassed them and a wheat grain appeared above their head.

" hail to the daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture and the harvest." I said, and Jessica, the Demeter head called them over. She bowed and walked over to her seat. Snapping her fingers, a beautiful string of dandelions grew over her chair. Some of the others murmured in their chairs.

"yes, some demigods have powers. Not all" I said, and they quieted down. A boy with electric blue eyes stepped up.

" Chase Bolt" he said and a silver glow surrounded him , a lightning bolt over his head.

"hail the son of Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the sky. Lucky one aren't you, not many big three children show up. Rollanique motioned for him to come. A few minutes later, he flew (yes, literally) over to his seat.

"Aldair Kahlil" a Latino boy said and a sea-green glow came over him. A trident popped over his head.

" Really dad, really. Hail the son of the storm bringer, earth shaker, father of horses, and sea god. Also my brother. So to spare time, you can make earthquakes, form small hurricanes, talk to horses, breathe under water, cannot be harmed by water in any case, all sea creatures will respect you as royalty, and you can control water. Observe" I said and pointed up. Focusing on my Poseidon blood, a hurricane formed above my finger. Stomping on the ground it shook vigorously, and motioning over to the bay, I lifted up several gallons to form a giant trident.

" it will take months before you can fully access your powers, and results may vary. " I finished. Everyone else looked at him. They seem to be saying what the Hades". Chase shouted.

" All I can do is fly and shoot lightning, no fair!"

"at least you have powers, now sit down" someone said with blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked like a bookworm.

"from the looks of you, you are Athena's boy" I said, and sure enough, a grey glow surrounded him and an owl appeared over his head. Staise motioned for him.

"Ok, dude, I need to go, I have archery lessons in like five minutes." Dominic, the head of the Apollo cabin, said slinging his bow on his shoulder and folding his arms.

" Yeah well, too bad. I have swimming classes now too, so suck it up. Only four more need to be claimed. Some of them possibly your siblings or future students." I said annoyed. As if he was the only other one with plans. As it turns out, I was right. Two of the four remaining were children of Apollo, and the other two, children of Hermes and Hades, both of which had archery today. Funny, seems to be a lot more children of the big three. There was now three in the Poseidon and Zeus Cabins, and two in the Hades cabin. Freaky, used to be that you could barely find one. What (or who) have our Fathers been doing? I just felt sorry for Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone. They must really hate us. Anyway, we all parted ways and I started to head over to my cabin. Aldair followed suit. Opening the door, Aldair started to unpack, and I saw Taryn wrapped in a towel putting on nail polish. I raised an eyebrow, but continued to my bunk and started to change into my swim instructors outfit. Then, Peter appeared at the doorway.

"hey, I brought the cap- woah" he started and caught glimpse at Taryn. I rolled my eyes.

" Thanks, and sis, why do you use a towel if you can dry yourself wit your powers. I mean seriously, you 're making Peter Drool." She smiled and walked into the bathroom. I pulled my shirt over my head just as Peter snapped out of it. He shook his head and walked off. I stepped put of the cabin and stood face to face with Deverneka and her siblings. I forgot about he mixed classes today.

" Oh hey David, I came to bring my sisters. " Deverneka said.

" ok, cool. Lets go ladies. You too Deverneka, its Friday, so even cabin heads have to join in." I answered with a smile and made my way over to the bay. The Ares campers had already stripped down and were in the water splashing around. The boys were having a water war and the girls were cheering them on. Some of the Aphrodite girls giggled.

"hey, can I join, maybe I can help. " Taryn said walking down the dock at the end of our cabin. Peter's mouth dropped as she strutted down all bikinied up. The dude has it so bad. But if he thinks I will allow a son of Ares to date my sister, he has another thing coming.

"he wants her so bad" Deverneka said to me.

"I know, but is you think I will let the big-headed son of the war god date my sister, you are certifiable." I answered.

"says the boy who is in love with the daughter of Zeus. " she said back. I spun to look at her. She was smiling out at the bay. "and don't you deny it. My amorknesis is un-paralelled. Being the daughter of the goddess of love comes with some advantages.

"shut up Aphrodite girl" I said and shot a tentacle of water out from the bay that grabbed her and pulled her in the water. A flaming arrow came soaring over to me. I spun to see Dominic glaring at me. I flicked my finger and a arrow made of pure water came from the bay and landed at his foot. He looked at me and shook his head. As a child of the Big Three, I had a badass reputation, so conflict was avoided with me. And the other big three children. Hew, when you can do what I do, call down lightning and control the wind, or shadow travel, control precious metals, and summon an army of skeletons and/or ghosts, you're not messed with. (big three or bust!). I laughed and jumped into the bay. The water rushed around me and I popped up to the surface.

"Taryn, deal with levels 4 and 5, I will take levels 1-3"I told her

"ok" she said and took the higher two levels over to the other side of the bay.

"ok, guys, freestyle, three laps" I instructed.

"good job Tyler, Sissi, work on your kicking. Wade, stop hitting Jeremy, there aren't many sons of Aphrodite anymore." I yelled over the splashing. A cold breeze blew over me. I looked up to see Rollanique flying overhead winking at me. Her striking blue eyes made her skin glow and her black hair was streaked with sky blue, which flew around her. I smiled back and sent a small volley of water to her, which hit her in the back. She flew down to meet my eyes, laying down mid air.

"You did not just do that kelp head." She said at me.

"yes I did" I answered back.

"why would you do that?" she asked me .

"to get you close" she blushed. I put my hand on her cheek, and then proceeded to pull her into the water. She came up with wide eyes, and scrambled on shore. I followed her up laughing.

"this is not funny, do you want uncle Poseidon to kill me. " she said shivering . I put my arms around he and in a second she was dry.

"dad is not gonna kill you for being in the water." I reassured her. She gave me a hard look and smiled, which scared me. I suddenly felt a very shocking touch.

"ok, that was called for" I said. She smiled and took of to her cabin. I spun around to meet Deverneka smiling at me. I rolled my eyes

"Shut up" I said and she shook her head in pity. I shoved her and a few of her siblings cam up to me and winked. Whether they were flirting, or hinting at something, I don't know.

"Just like your mother, leave my son alone, would you? " a warm and familiar voice said. I spun around to see a large man with a fishing hat and khakis with a pink and blue Tommy Bahama shirt. He had sea green eyes and a trident in his left hand.

"dad!" I shouted, and Taryn and Aldair came running. And t tell you he truth, I ran too. We all tackle hugged him.

"how are my three favorite kids" he asked, still holding on to us.

"thanks dad, I fell loved" another person said. He had the same eyes and hair, and was holding hands with a blonde woman with gray eyes. A three little children were running around them.

"percy, what are you doing here?" my dad asked. The trident on my arm turned into my trident weapon andi pointed it in his face.

"and how dare you talk to our dad like that." I asked him smoking.

"shut up coral brain, any body with a normal iq would know that that is Percy Jackson." Stainse said walking up to us.

"shut up Stanise, why are you Athenians so annoying" I barked.

"excuse me" both she and Annabeth said together.

"hey daddy, why is there a storm above that boy who looks like you" one of the boys with the couple said. He had grey eyes and black hair.

"David, if you don't calm down that storm is gonna get worse" Dad said.

" he has every right to be mad" Taryn said. The bay started to become choppy.

"Yeah, he was having an attitude with you" Aldair said. The ground started to tremble.

"what in Hades, are you super demigods, I never had this control when I was your age" Percy said.

"bah!" I said and a wave from the bay came up and blasted Percy, "I'm going for a walk

"unfortunately nephew, we need you" a stern voice said . a man in a pinstriped suit said. His beard was marbled black and gray, and his eyes were electric blue.

" uncle Zeus" me and my sibling bowed.

"brother" dad said

"DADDY" Rollanique said screaming. Her and Mikal came running and hugged him.

"baby girl, my son" he said hugging them back.

"now I know how Percy feels. Its seems weird to see dad hugging another person saying baby girl." A young girl said from a tree. She was suddenly mid air on top of a tornado.

"ah, heights." She screamed. Rollanique put her down and apologized. Habit is a good and bad thing.

"and this must be Thalia, judging by her fear of heights." Stanise said.

"As usual, my daughter is on top of everything. " a blonde woman with grey eyes wearing a white blouse and blue jeans said. She had a stern looking face. An owl was sitting atop her shoulder.

"hello mother" Stanise said.

"hello darling daughter, Thalia, Anabeth, father, Poseidon, spawn of Poseidon." She acknowledged us.

"Awww, my two favorite demigod couples, Percabeth, and I haven't got a name for you two yet. " a blonde woman in a tight red dress and high heels said under her Dior sunglasses. She had perfect hair, makeup… everything. Only could be Aphrodite. The other gods piled in, making this a regular ho down.

"why are you all here?" I asked

" because, we have a problem son" Poseidon said.

"Erebus and Hecate, they've cast a spell to bring Olympus down." Zeus said.

"what happened?" Rollanique asked.

" Our Greek and Roman personalities have split. The roman gods are now different entities. And they have called war on all Greeks." Athena said.

" Seriously?!" Rollanique said

" I always hated Romans" I said.

" oh no! Piper is in new Rome with Jason. I hope they don't hurt her." Deverneka said starting to tear up.

" let's find out" I said and stabbed my trident in the ground. Water ran up the sides and sprayed from the tips. A rainbow appeared. I started to fish out a drachma, but Zeus stopped me.

" iris, for the next few weeks, children of the big three do not need to pay. We need fast access to information" Zeus aid into the air. The rainbow rippled and Zeus nodded at me.

" iris, please show Piper Grae at new Rome." I asked. The rainbow rippled again and a picture of a beautiful Native American woman appeared. Her hair was braided with a white feather and don one side. She was brushing a little girls hair.

"Pipes" Percy called out. The woman turned round and smiled.

" hey percy, it's been awhile. Jason, come see who it is. " a tall blonde man with electric blue eyes came in with a little boy sitting on his shoulders. He lifted the boy down and came closer to the connection.

" Hey perce, what's up man?" He asked with a smile.


	2. Stanise PoV

Stanise's P.O.V

I tried my hardest to focus on the Iris message going on in front of me, but i was standing next to my mother, which really made me feel a mixture of happiness and inferiority. And the fact that the owl was giving me a serious hard stare made it worse, so i decided to look around the audience. All of my friends seemed to feel the same as they stood next to their parents. Deverneka and her sisters were all fidgeting with their hair. Rhondeisha and Jordan, the terror twins of hermes with super speed were literally vibrating with nervousness. The only people who seemed okay were David, Rollanique, and James, the heads of the big three cabins. The 'little big three' were just standing there with no outward display of nervousness whatsoever. David kept glancing, more like glaring at Percy, who was holding hands with Annabeth. Taryn and Aldair were following suit, and i felt their pull on the surrounding area as the lake began to bubble. Aldair was focusing on keeping the earth from shaking from his anger. Its amaing how after one afternoon of working with his siblings he had such control over his powers. He even got his big three mark, a tectonic plate with rumbles.

i was so engrossed in thought, i hadn't noticed that the gods had left. Rhondeisha shook me out of my trance.

"Stanise, lets go, we have an emergency cabin head meeting in the big house." she said shaking my shoulders.

"why?" i asked, still hazy from concentration.

"so we can discuss what we just learned" She stated matter-of-factly.

"shouldn't the Olympians be here too?"

"no, weren't you paying atention, anything a greek god knows, their roman counterpart will as well, and vice versa. so we need to plan our attack without our parents knowing. Now come on, we're late" she responded and grabbed my hand. The world around me blurred as she sped us to the meeting room. The only thing on my mind how in the world we were gonna get through this. And how I'm personally gonna get through taking orders from David. Why can't demigods ever catch a break.


	3. an unusual war meeting

An unusual war meeting

Rollanique's POV

i sat in my big chair as i waited for the meeting to start. which would happen as soon as Rhondeisha arrives. Funny, for the super fast daughter of Hermes, she is always late. As i looked around the table, i could tell that the other head counselors were also fighting off boredom. Jessica, the head of the Demeter cabin was making plants grow in the pots in the windowsill. Charlie, the head of the Hypnos cabin was asleep, Deverneka was brushing her hair, with Dominic staring. James, head of the hades cabin was in the middle of making fun of Peter, with Sammy, head of the Hephaestus Cabin, and Peter's best friend retaliating. Kacey, head of the Iris cabin and Minos, head of the Tyche cabin were playing paper football. I smiled to myself, remembering the days that all these people were claimed. Now they were all my collegues. Then i saw him. We had came to camp with Deverneka, Stanise, and Rhondeisha. Back then, he had brown eyes and hair, and was soft enough to make a teddy bear jealous. then, after being claimed, his eyes and hair changed, and here we are two years later, and sitting beside me is a green-eyed, raven haired (gelled) eighteen year-old stud. Unlike his brother, who came here already lean, he came here big, so the training tuned all that fat into muscle. His time in the water did give him a stream-lined form, but he was still huge. You could feel the strength and hardness every time he touched you. But at the same time, he was soft and gentle. Especially when we hugged ( which was quite often). I want him so badly, and he has no idea. He reached and closed his hands behind his head stretching, which made his biceps flex, and the his mark, a trident with a hurricane atop surrounded by two sea dragons in a whirlpool of seawater and foam showed. I had to fight the urge to squeal like a daughter of aphrodite. speaking of which, Deverneka, who noticed the whole thing smiled at me. I held up a finger and sparked. He opened his eyes and looked from Her to me. In one swift motion, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap, and, into a fierce kiss. I immediately returned the gesture and deepened it. silence fell upon the room as everyone realized what was happening. Finally realizing i needed air, i parted and he smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't help my self" he whispered in my ear.

"Gods, do that again" i whimpered, longing to taste that again.

"that good huh?" he laughed. My usual spunk returned.

"well, I've had better, I'd say it was about a... why are you staring."

"waiting for you to finish" he said.

"why, so you could mmm..." i started before he pulled me in again. I let go a little to much though, because he jumped.

"Ouch, I always knew there was a spark between us" he laughed rubbing his neck. i giggled. he looked up at the door and saw Stanise and Rhondeisha standing there. stanise made a gag sound and Rhondeisha had a look of horror on her face. I quickly tried to get up, but pair of strong arms held me in place. Only when Chiron walked in did he let me go to my seat so the meting could begin. I wish I could tell you what was said, but i was...otherwise distracted.


End file.
